GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! (stay with me instead)
by Hanako-chan97
Summary: Feliciano likes Ludwig, Ludwig likes Feliciano, Lovino likes Ludwig and Antonio secretly feels very possessive over Lovino's affection as something more than his primary caregiver. How will this net of emotions untangle? Or will it become a complicated mess instead? Cussing, abuse, sexual topics inside. read at your own risk(?) Rating may change later on
_Feliciano likes Ludwig, Ludwig likes Feliciano, Lovino likes Ludwig and Antonio secretly feels very possessive over Lovino's affection. How will this net of emotions untangle? Or will it become a complicated mess instead?_

Gerita, Germano, Spamano and possibly more.

-Author notes-

OKAY SO! I've been pretty much dead for a while(and if you're wondering or even care about any of my other stories, NO I have not forgotten about them I just have a really bad case of writer's block and college has been pretty much draining my happiness but I WILL get back to them eventually so there's that I guess) and one night as I was trying to finish one of my MANY essays for english I got this idea for a fanfic(btw the way writer's block works in my brain is that a certain topic will hit a brick wall but the debri will bring a GIANT AND OVERWHELMING SURPLUS OF OTHER IDEAS) and said to myself "welp if I aint gonna finish my essay mmight as well type some of this fafic stuff down" and so I did and I've been working on it on and off for a while and finaly decided to post some of it. I know this isn't actually a chapter but this character info is vital to understand the story since I'm pretty much jumping right into the heart of it cuz I don't feel like typing actual chapters for how the story goes in this specific AU outside of certain scenes that I'll post from time to time(maybe). Also keep in mind that most of this story is being written while I'm sleep deprived and around 5am so there will most likely be grammar errors that I really don't feel like fixing considering I have to do that for school and I don't want to have to worry about it on something that is for leisure; but if you notice something that is REALLY wrong(like if I leave out a whole sentence or it's prety much just giberish) please DO tell me so I can fix it, I try not to make errors like that since I'm sometimes sort of a grammar nazi(THANKS SCHOOL!) BUT AGAIN I'm writing this when I'm sleep deprived or bored so ther will be some errors like that. ANYWAY! I've gone on for too long so I'll let you read the character bios now.

 **Character Backgrounds**

 ** _Lovino Vargas_**  
After living with abusive parents for the first 8 years of their life, Lovino and Feliciano were removed by the state and placed in foster care; their only other living relative being too old to be able to take care of the two did his best to visit them both but with Lovino being relocated from home o home, he wasn't visited as much as Feliciano, causing him to feel like an unloved and forgotten child. While Feliciano was placed under the care of a lovely married couple within a couple of months, Lovino was sent from home to home until he was finally able to settled down at the home of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; a 20 year old who had recently left the foster care system to live on his own and was willing to take in a boy with a similar background as his own, Lovino was 14 by the time he finally found a stable roof over his head.

 ** _Feliciano Vargas_**  
Feliciano, unlike his older twin, found stability fairly quickly and did not experience the feelings of loss and detachment as strongly as Lovino did. He was taken in by a married couple who was unable to have children of their own and so took Feliciano in as if he was their own. Since he was much more feminine than Lovino was and Elizabeta had always hoped for a daughter before finding out she was sterile, Feliciano was cross dressed as a girl for the first year of his stay with the Edelstein-Hedervary family. It wasn't until the sudden drop of his voice a year and a half later that Roderich realized Feliciano was in fact male and it was not a mistake in his paperwork. Both Roderich and Elizabeta were more than willing to maintain the two twins as close as possible, their efforts providing both Feliciano and Lovino with the emotional stability and comfort their foster families were unable to provide.

 _ **Ludwig Beilschmidt**_  
With his parents practically out of his life for most of his childhood, he found his primary caretaker to be his older brother Gilbert until he turned 12 and the tables turned. With his sudden growth spurt towering over his older brother, his strong physique kicking in after years if physical training, and Gilbert's unstable lifestyle due to being involved with alcoholism and an abusive relationship forced him to grow up and assume responsibility over the two of them. The Beilschmidt came from a good family of German heritage with strong values and morals. Ludwig, who would highly rather tinker with machinery or play with his dogs over any sort of social interaction, was not one to back down from a challenge and so the "challenge" of understanding the strange Italian boy who had just transferred into his class practically took over his life and lead to him hopelessly in love with the small boy.

 _ **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**_  
The always cheerful and smiley Antonio has a few more secrets than he is willing to admit to anyone aside of Gilbert and Francis, and that is only after he's had a couple of beers in his system. After years of living under the foster care system and going back and forth between houses he decided he had enough instability to last him a lifetime and as soon as he graduated from high school he went off to live on his own in a small bachelor apartment. A year and countless hours of labor later, with most likely some underwater work to add some extra income, he bought a small rundown building to claim as his home and opened a small flower shop to live peacefully off of for as long as possible. It wasn't long before he heard of Lovino's situation from Gilbert one night while the three of them were enjoying some "single on valentine's day" drinking party at the back of his shop, he put in the papers the next day while his two best friends moaned the hangover song from his living room. And a whole week later, Lovino was walking through his doorway with a bagful of belongings and a sour unwelcoming face, he knew far too well.

 _ **Roderich and Elizabetha (The Edelstein-Hedervary Family)**_  
After two miscarriages and years of trying, Roderich and Elizabetha decided to give up on trying to conceive their own children and turned their face towards foster care in hopes a child would help ease their pain and calm Elizabetha's ticking clock. It wasn't long before Feliciano was brought to their lives; they embraced him and took him in as if he was of their own blood, and while he brought them joy almost forgotten they were unwilling to take in his twin brother, feeling they were not ready yet. 

I am not and have not been in foster care so I admit some(if not all) of what I metnion here is wrong and I apologize for that in advance, I do not mean to mock anyone. I'll post ONE scenario that I think is important for the plot sometime next week or after the semester ends for me(in around 2 weeks) but I won't post the first chapter untill later during the summer cuz I don't have much for that one. Also I might post some more character bios later on as they become more important for the plot BUT for now you get those. And if you want a specific pairing post it in the comments or something and I'll see how I can add it in cuz I want to have AS MANY PAIRINGS IN THIS FIC AS HUMANELY AND INHUMANELY POSSIBLE. Yadah Yadah Comment favorite and stuff.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR HETALIA. I ONLY CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE IDEA AND THE BACKGROUND FOR THE CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING IN THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND ANY RESSEMBLANCE TO AN ACTUAL PERSON OR EVENT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS WORK WITHOUT GIVING THE PROPER RECOGNITION FOR IT. YADAH YADAH LEGAL STUFF.


End file.
